


Restoration

by RannaFic



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannaFic/pseuds/RannaFic
Summary: Croatoan wants to give Paige a really good wedding present





	Restoration

Croatoan was thrilled his little girl was getting married. He wished he could go to the wedding but of course that was not possible. He found himself wandering around the barn almost in a daze until abruptly Vince was there demanding to know what the problem was. He explained that although he was happy for her he still felt unsettled that he would not be able to be there for her. Vince thought for a minute and then proposed "Why don't you get her a wedding present?" The idea intrigued Croatoan "It has to be the most spectacular wedding present ever. Something she will love and that only I could give her." Vince laughed "Actually I do know something that would work"

Nathan looked up as Dwight entered his office. The normally stoic man looked as happy as Nathan had ever seen him. "What's going on?" Dwight's words stunned him "Duke's back." Nathan nearly fell out of his chair "What? You saw his ghost again? Is it a warning about Croatoan? Will anyone be able to see him this time?" Nathan still wished he could have seen Duke one last time. Dwight held up a hand "Slow down Nathan. He's not a ghost he's alive" If Nathan had been asked yesterday how he would feel about Duke being back he would have said he would be elated but hearing Dwight actually say it Nathan felt an unexpected flood of fear. Was this some plot to get Paige back into the armoury with Croatoan? If Paige reconnected with Duke as well as him would there be some kind of problem that might bring back the Troubles? After all Duke had to have Aether in him if he was resurrected didn't he? Was this some evil doppleganger trying to trick them or Croatoan possessing Duke to leave the armory? He wondered how to convey this to Dwight without sounding paranoid "Last time you could see him but no one else could maybe he is still a ghost?" Dwight shook his head "No he reappeared in the graveyard though fortunately for him not in his coffin. I'm presuming that's now empty. Gloria was there visiting her son's grave and of course the first thing she did was hug the life out of him." Nathan looked around "You didnt bring him here?" Dwight shook his head "No. He wanted to go back to the Rouge and he did seem a bit shaken up so I took him straight there." Nathan sighed "Did you tell him about Paige?" Dwight shook his head "Honestly I kind of assumed he would already know anyway. He has to have come from the same place she did right?" Nathan steeled himself for an argument "If he doesn't know I don't want you to tell him."

Dwight had rarely felt this unhappy "How can you actually think Duke would hurt anyone who even used to be Audrey? It was obvious that he loved her and even if he didn't he is your friend he wouldn't hurt your fiancee just based on that. Jesus Nathan we were not even that good friends and he did more for me than anyone else ever has when he gave me Lizzie back. I can't even imagine what he would be willing to do for you. When did he ever let you down when it really counted?" Nathan shook his head again "It's not a matter of trust. You know it's possible to control him against his will. He would never hurt any of his friends deliberately but what if it's like before? Do you think he wanted to kill any of those people? Do you think he wanted to kidnap Audrey? He fooled me before into thinking he was not controlled when he was. How do we guarantee this is not the same situation? How do we know this is not some trick to take Paige back to her father." Dwight felt frustrated "I know Duke dammit. I'm telling you it was him! In any case what do you suggest we do? We can hardly put him under house arrest after you and Gloria spent so much time touting him as a hero. Haven's not that big. He'll find out since he's bound to run into her at some point." Nathan seemed determined to be obstinate "Why? She goes to the preschool. She's at the house and it's new so he won't know it. We shop miles away from anywhere he is likely to be. If I keep her away from the station there is no reason she would run into him."

Dwight glared feeling furious "And the wedding next week?" Nathan shrugged "So I don't invite him to the wedding. It's small anyway almost family only." Dwight found himself dumfounded. Nathan had to be kidding. Yeah he had problems with Duke in the past and they had gone through this stage where the cycled between friends and enemies on a regular basis but he though they had resolved all those issues. Nathan had not even tried to kill Duke even after Croatoan had used him as a weapon to kill all those people, even after he had kidnapped Audrey and now he wouldn't have him at his wedding. Dwight was flabbergasted "After everything he did for this town, for you, you would treat him like that? How many damn times did he back you up? I certainly lost count. Hell how many times did he risk his life for you? You trusted him to come back to Haven with a Colton just on the basis of you asking and now you don't trust him?" To his surprise Nathan exploded "I know all that. I stopped distrusting him for no reason a long time ago. I just need to make sure it's really him, that there is nothing wrong for myself. I know I can't keep him and Paige apart forever but I just need to do some investigation. Is that Ok!" Dwight lost his temper "Are you sure that's what it is really? Maybe you're worried this version of Audrey will like him more than you? He always did understand her better." Nathan paled and Dwight felt his anger evaporate "I'm sorry that was uncalled for it's just..." The police captain turned away "I owe him more than I can ever repay. I have my daughter back because of him, because he told me to believe in her." Nathan's voice was quiet "If you don't know that Duke would never, ever try and take my fiancee from me then you don't know him at all. I know our relationship is complicated and I know I was angry with him for a very long time and we sometimes treated each other badly but by the end he was the best friend I ever had besides Audrey. I'm not asking this lightly OK." Dwight turned and locked eyes with Nathan "OK I won't tell him about Paige or the wedding but Nathan, I owe him, you owe him. So you go talk to him and you do whatever investigation you need to because he's a sharp guy and he's going to figure it out"

Duke smiled as Lizzie came in with her plate of cookies. Duke took one of the 'bad' cookies off the plate laughing "Don't think I haven't figured out that you don't like these." Lizzie grinned "Hey you can get more of the good cookies at the wedding on Saturday" Suddenly she gasped "Oh no! It was supposed to be a secret. Don't tell Dad I told you OK." Duke smiled. He adored Lizzie and had to admit he had a propritary interest in her. He had always been good with kids and had been best of friends with Lizzie in particular since the moment he met her a month ago. He hated to see her unhappy even in something so small. He doubted it was really a secret, probaby Dwight had just been overwhelmed by her talking about this wedding a lot. Little girls were always excited by things like that in his experience. He wondered who was getting married, probably one of the cops at the station. What harm would a little white lie do. "Don't worry, I already know about it." Lizzie smiled "Oh good I wouldn't want to ruin Uncle Nathan's surprise." Duke felt his jaw drop. Nathan was getting married and he wasn't invited. Duke spent the rest of his evening in a daze. Right now not even Lizzie's unbounded enthusiasm could make him feel good. Finally Dwight came back from his meeting and Duke managed to control his temper and not greet him at the door with a punch. He was surprised how much the idea of Dwight not at least warning him hurt. He had thought Dwight was his friend. He knew he was carefully not thinking about Nathan. Nathan who he had been to lunch with just yesterday. The concept was so painful he felt himself shying away from it. He pasted a smile on until Lizzie was safely tucked away and then confronted Dwight. "What the hell Dwight! Nathan's getting married and you didn't mention it? You told Lizzie it was a secret! What's the deal?" Dwight sighed "Nathan didn't want to tell you. I was respecting his wishes. I'm really sorry Duke I have been pushing him to tell you but ..." He looked away "Since you found out there is one other thing. He's marrying, well someone who used to be Audrey."

Nathan looked at his phone. Why was Duke calling him at this hour? He'd told Duke he was going away for the weekend early tommorrow. It was even true. The wedding reception was going to be in Camden. He felt guilty but somehow he had locked onto the idea that Paige would be safe once they were married. It did not make sense and he knew it. He didn't know if was some irrational idea that if Croatoan had a plot he would give up if she was officially committed but he just couldn't shake the idea. He knew it was really Duke at least. He had put one fear to rest. No one knew the man better than him but he had come back from the dead, and there were no more Troubles. Even when there had been the resurrection trouble that turned people into zombies and he didn't want to risk anything. For a moment he considered not answering but in the end he was decieving Duke enough so he answered the phone. "You asshole!" Nathan didn't think he had ever heard Duke so angry "You didn't invite me to your wedding! Why Nathan? Was it all a lie those things you said when you were killing me? I'm the bravest man you ever knew. You'll spend the rest of your life trying to repay your debt to me? Was it just a goddamn ploy so I wouldn't struggle so it would be easier on you! I don't ever want to see you again." Nathan felt himself flashback to what was the worst day of his life, what would always be the worst day of his life and it was as if he had been seeing the world through some kind of distortion bubble that had just popped. "No Duke. Please. I just was afraid. I was thinking of Paige" It was too late Duke had hung up. Nathan couldn't believe it. Why did he do this over and over again. He had accused Duke of murder, thought he would turn into a serial killer, accused him of kidnapping Audrey. He knew who Duke was. He knew he wasn't a selfish person, that it was just camouflage but it was like he just kept resetting to that as a default, to thinking that Duke was a criminal and therefore bad and untrustworthy. Nathan tried calling Duke back but it just kept going to voicemail. As he was deciding how he could possibly fix this Paige came in smiling "Hey I'm going to the store. James has just gone down for his nap finally." Nathan kissed her in a daze. How could he possibly fix this?

"Duke? Mr Crocker?" Audrey's voice sounded hesitant as she stepped onto the boat. Duke looked up into her face. Damn he hadn't drunk nearly enough for this. He looked into her eyes and saw them light up with a joy which was quickly wiped away. He didn't think he could be angrier but that sight did it. "Really Audrey. You're playing that game again and what I'm supposed to fall for it?" Audrey looked at him visibly confused "I'm not sure what you're talking about but Nathan seemed really upset on the phone with you so I thought maybe I could talk to you and convince you ..." Duke interrupted he really wasn't in the mood. "So what you're coming to see some guy you've never heard off or seen before because Nathan's upset? Who's supposed to have told you where I lived? Really does anyone buy this, cause I don't." Audrey blinked and then clearly deciding to drop the act to his surprise flung herself into his arms. "Oh God Duke I've missed you so much. I don't know why I bothered. You always did understand me better than anyone else." Duke pushed her away "Yeah that's why you invited me to the wedding" Audrey glared "Duke Crocker don't you dare think I would not invite you to my wedding." She kicked him hard and he felt almost happy at her obvious ire. "You didn't know I was back, that I was alive" Audrey pulled him down to sit beside her, still hugging him. "No. I found out today when I heard Nathan mention your name on the phone. He still doesn't know I'm Audrey by the way. I don't know why I did it. Croatoan and Vince said I couldn't come back as myself but the second I saw him everything came flooding back. I don't know why he's OK with it though I suppose I am being myself just not letting on that I remember anything. Sometimes I want to just tell him I mean how could he not want a copy of me but he's fine with a me with no memories. I decided though that I wanted to do something new with my life and I wanted to focus on my family so I just ..." Duke laughed "How long have you fooled him?" Audrey smirked "8 months now. Why he thought a woman with a baby would meet and marry someone in that short a period of time I don't know." Duke was stunned "Wait a baby?" Audrey smiled "James." Duke pulled her into a tight hug "Audrey that's wonderful I really am so happy for you. I am glad everything worked out the way it should have"

Audrey pulled away and became suddenly serious. "I don't know how you can say that things worked out. Nothing was really right until today when I found out you were alive. There was always something missing, a hole in my life. Duke I am so sorry. I don't know if you found out but .. you didn't have to die. Croatoan .. he repented. We could not defeat him even with your sacrifice but in the end after he saw that Nathan was also willing to die for me he decided to make me happy and power the barn. The worst part is the first and only time I told you we loved you was as you were dying. That was wrong. I don't know if you can ever forgive .." Duke stopped her "It's OK you can't really know that it would have worked out if Croatoan had gotten those Troubles from me. Maybe he needed to see that both Nathan and me were willing to die for you to understand how empty his version of love was. As for what you said it was good to hear and in any case I knew how you felt. Even though you picked Nathan I knew you loved me too." Audrey smiled at him "We always did." Duke suppressed a bitter laugh "I don't think that it's really a 'we'" Audrey glared "Jesus Duke any idiot could see that Nathan cared about you." Duke tried not to let his skepticism show on his face "Yeah that's why he got a tattoo so he could kill me right?" Audrey was clearly furious "Yes Nathan is bad with words and sometimes he says things he does not mean but you did not see him after he killed you. He was destroyed. Hell when you died in that time loop he was utterly crushed even though it was not his fault. I know he never said it Duke but he does care about you. He hardly hugs everyone he sees you know." Duke was disbelieving "He couldn't even say he didn't hate me when I was dying of old age!" Audrey sighed "Duke his Trouble came back when he fought with you because he thought you betrayed him. Troubles are caused by major stress if you were not his friend who he cared about and trusted his trouble would not have activated." Duke turned away at Audrey's words. He was still angry but she did have a point. "Ok I'll think about it. Please can we talk about something else now though. Tell me about your wedding." Audrey looked unhappy "I still have to go grocery shopping that was the excuse I gave to get out of the house. Tell you what we'll meet tomorrow when Nathan is at work and figure something out. There is no way in hell I'm getting married without you there Duke."

Nathan knew he could not leave things like this with Duke. He remembered when he had been crazed by the music Trouble and he had called Duke a lowlife criminal, a parasite who just used people and it had filled him with shame for a long time afterwards, this was worse and would not be fixed just by pretending it never happened. He had to talk to Duke and he had no idea what he could say. He picked up the phone. First the practicalities had to be handled. Dwight was willing to watch James for a while, in fact once he found out that Nathan was trying to make up with Duke he was enthusiastic about the idea. He also gave Nathan the important but dismaying piece of information that Duke knew he was going to be marrying someone who used to be Audrey. That was not good news for Nathan's hopes to get Duke to forgive him. Feeling like everything was falling apart Nathan headed down to the Cape Rouge. To say that Duke was unwelcoming was a massive understatement. As soon as he saw Nathan he demanded he leave but Nathan would not give up. "Trust me Duke I do care it was not a trick." Duke looked scornful. "Why should I? How many times did you refuse to trust me. No matter what I did in the end you always went back to distrust" Nathan's heart sank this was not going well at all "Duke I don't have words to express how sorry I am. Whenever I think something is a threat to her I just lose my mind you know that." Duke did not seem at all impressed. "I think now you have never trusted me." Nathan tried to keep calm "If I had not trusted you then Croatoan would not have been able to use you to trick me into getting the list of Troubles." To Nathan's surprise Duke paused at that and looked guilty. "I try and think of it as if it was someone else entirely that did those things and in some ways it was. However the truth is it was hard to fight my way though his control but some part of me was angry at Audrey, at you, for always choosing each other, choosing Haven over me. I did allow myself to give in because it was so difficult and because he was using my emotions against me the way Mara did. She conned me Nathan. I really thought she had started to care and she was just manipulating me to get an appropriate emotional reaction to turn me into a Trouble bomb. She cut off her own toe to get to me. Why should I think it's impossible that you always thought I was just something occasionally useful and were manipulating me too?"

Nathan finally lost his temper "You know what Duke you're actually accusing me of lying about being your friend. You were the one who helped me get my father's respect, who helped me dig my father's grave, who saved me from the guard, I'm betting when Croatoan had you get Audrey, get that Trouble list he wanted you to kill me too and you wouldn't do it. I know we had a complicated relationship, but I should have recognized that you were a good man the way Audrey did. That was the greatest thing she ever gave me when I got your friendship back because of her. You really think I'm that kind of person. That I could murder one of my only real friends using trickery and deception. Hell I'm stronger than you anyway I wouldn't need an edge." Suddenly it was too much and he took a swing at Duke catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. He expected Duke to come up swinging but to his astonishment Duke lay there on the deck looking up at him and then smiled. "Well if you're that angry about it then I apologize. It just really hurt that you didn't want me at your wedding even though you have to have figured out it's really just me by now." Nathan looked away "I was afraid for Paige. Maybe seeing the two of us together would somehow bring back Mara or force her to have to go back to Croatoan. I will never ever say this again but I love you Duke. Even so I'm sorry but I love Paige more than anything else and I can't take a chance with her." To his surprise Duke started laughing as though he had never heard anything so funny. Nathan watched in surprise and then heard a questioning "Nathan?" He turned and Paige was behind him. He looked at her in astonishment. What was going on?

Duke grinned as Audrey stepped on the boat. He would keep her secret though he was sure Nathan would figure it out eventually just like he had the last time. Audrey looked wary as Nathan tried to figure out how on earth Paige had ended up at the boat. Finally Duke stepped in "Hi, you're a cute one. Beautiful hair color, is it natural?" Audrey turned on him angrily "You promised you wouldn't tell!" At the same time as Nathan yelled "Stop flirting with my fiancée!" Then they turned to each other in astonishment. Duke threw up his arms in disgust "If I'm not supposed to know who she is of course I'm going to flirt with her and how the heck was I supposed to know you just dyed your hair instead of changing it with Aether or something like that. I was helping you two!" Nathan and Audrey exchanged glances and looked embarrassed. Abruptly Nathan laughed "It was the hair color that gave it away actually. I mean you behave like Audrey, you look exactly like her but you dye your hair a different color. How believable is that? I figured there had to be a reason you were pretending so I went along with it" Audrey scowled and then shrugged and came right up to Nathan and without a pause punched him on the arm "How dare you not invite Duke to our wedding! He's my best friend!" Nathan smiled "Well now he's going to be my best man" Audrey glared "No way he's mine" Nathan started to argue that he had known Duke since they were five. Duke slung his arms around both of them "Now, now I love both you guys let's not fight" They all smiled at each other. It was going to be OK.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't allow Duke to be dead after all his sacrifice and pain especially since Croatoan magically decided that he would stop being the bad guy after a short talk with Audrey. Croatoan resurrected Nathan and Lizzie so why not Duke as well. Also after Nathan refused to accept an exact copy of Audrey it just seemed ridiculous that he would accept a substitute for Audrey especially since if she did not have her memories she would not really be the same person. Part of it too was I just had to have Nathan finally admit he loved Duke after so many instances of distrust.


End file.
